teddy, estamos metidos en un problema gigantesco!
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: victoire es demasiado joven, teddy tambien; y todo podria ser tragicamente triste, pero ellos se aman


Victoire no tenía la menor idea de cómo se había metido en eso…. porque hasta donde ella lograba recordar tan solo unos momentos atrás de encontraba en la fiesta que su prima molly había organizado por su cumpleaños 17, y no estampada entre la pared y un ebrio teddy (aunque podría decirse que ella tampoco se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos) besándose apasionadamente, por el momento. La fiesta no era nada del otro mundo, una simple reunión en la playa (aunque de reunión no tenía ni la fachada) pensó victoire cuando teddy la estampo; levantándola un poco mas contra la pared de la pequeña cabaña en la que estaban escondidos; oh si la fiesta de su prima se había descontrolado un poco, porque después de que pasaran las tantas de la noche y ya con sus tíos fuera de vista (confiando en que molly se comportaría responsablemente) la fiesta se volvió una jungla, la cervezas de mantequilla empezaron a hacer presencia y los whiskys de fuego se encontraban por toda la playa; y victoire no tomaba o al menos no lo hacía demasiado seguido ¡pues por Merlín que la bebida no habia sido inventada para ella! pero comenzaba a pensar que lo mismo le ocurría a teddy…. La primera cerveza de mantequilla no fue la gran cosa, tampoco la segunda, pero tenía que admitir que después de la quinta empezaba a sentirse un tanto mareada y alegre, pero ese, no fue el problema principal; pues las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas cuando tomo el primer whisky de fuego de su vida, había decidido algo: el nombre le quedaba a la perfección, sentía como quemaba su garganta conforme avanzaba, y fue en esos momentos cuando las cosas se salieron de control, porque en unos instante estaba tirada sobre la arena con teddy encima de ella mirándola intensamente, y en otro, se encontraba entrando furtivamente por la ventana de una cabaña abandonada, ella y teddy solos.

Pues eso no importaba realmente en esos momentos, con teddy besándole el cuello y haciendo lo que creía, marcas en el; estaban demasiado tomados para pensar las cosas con madurez; teddy no solía comportarse de esa manera muy seguido, era un caballero con toda la extensión de la palabra, además de ser la única persona que victoire conociera, que era inmune a sus encantos veela. Tomando todo aquello en cuenta solo podía sacarse una simple conclusión sobre eso: teddy lupin estaba ebrio, demasiado para controlar sus impulsos… y bien victoire no estaba en mejores condiciones que el.

Teddy termino por levantarla completamente del suelo, mientras victoire enredaba las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Le dio un apasionado beso en los labios mientras caminaba a tientas por la vieja cabaña hasta llegar a una especie de colchón acomodado de cualquier forma en una orilla. La recostó todo lo suavemente que pudo, pues estaba cada vez mas ansioso. Teddy se coloco sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla con su cuerpo y le miro intensamente, como solo el podía hacerlo, y la beso…. se besaron apasionadamente, perdiendo un poco mas la conciencia entre el deseo, el amor y unas 100 sensaciones que experimentaban en esos momentos. Victoire suspiro un poco pegada a la boca de teddy y este apretó el agarre a su cintura un poco.

Entonces teddy se separo de pronto, solo lo necesario para que sus ojos se juntaran; y la observo detenidamente, como esperando a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento; y victoire pudo ver sus ojos miel encendidos por el deseo, en su mirada pudo ver aquella pregunta silenciosa, y supo que ese era el momento decisivo; porque después de todo ese era su teddy, borracho o no continuaba siendo un caballero, el no avanzaría mas si ella no quería, respetaría su decisión. victoire se quedo inmóvil unos instantes, observándolo, miro sus ojos y su boca, miro su cabello ese que le encantaba y la volvía loca, el cual en esos momentos, no lograba definirse por un color en especifico, y solo estaba segura de saber una cosa en aquel momento: amaba a teddy sobre todas las cosa; por morgana que lo amaba demasiado, sin importar sin esos momento estaba borracha, amaba a teddy, lo sabía desde que tenía uso de razón, y teddy la amaba a ella, tenían años sabiéndolo. Y tal vez, pensó, fuera inconscientemente por aquella razón que decidieron llegar tan lejos esa noche, tal vez la culpa de todo no la tuviera whiski de fuego…. Miro una vez más los expectantes ojos de teddy, en espera de una respuesta; suspiro un momento más, y lo beso, lo beso con todo el amor que sentía en aquellos momentos, lo beso como jamás lo había besado; teddy correspondió con todo el cariño del que fue capaz, era la señal que estaba esperando, tomo el control del beso, mientras, con sus manos empezaba a acariciar su cintura…. Ambos lo supieron: no había vuelta hacia atrás…..

Y sucedió, sucedió sin que ellos lo supieran realmente, sucedió porque talvez tenía que suceder; y ellos no eran realmente consientes de lo que estaba haciendo; no eran consientes de que ese momento cambiara el resto de sus vidas.

Habían hecho el amor.


End file.
